Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO
is the name given to the commercial promotion for the December 18, 2010, theatrical releases of the ''Kamen Rider W film, the Kamen Rider OOO film, and a second film that exists as a crossover between the two series. It does not fit within the continuity of the series Kamen Rider OOO and openly contradicts its story elements, while this movie takes place after Kamen Rider W ended. Story ''Skull: Message for W'' Confronting a mysterious enemy, the male Pteranodon Yummy, Kamen Rider Double receives aid from Ryu Terui, who is forced to fight as himself due to his bride-to-be Akiko Narumi taking his Accel Memory and Accel Driver. No sooner did the Pteranodon Yummy fly off then Akiko arrives and is infuriated that the Kamen Riders were too occupied to go attend her wedding to the point of breaking into tears and threatening to call her wedding to Ryu off. However, Akiko is more upset that her father is not able to attend the wedding and demands to know why he even became a Kamen Rider in the first place. This attracts the Pteranodon Yummy as it uses the Memory Memory on her to give her the answer to her question. Akiko finds herself in the past, witnessing her father Sokichi Narumi during a case regarding an opera singer named Melissa and a stalker called the "Spider-man." Heading to city hall for Melissa's performance, with a young Shotaro Hidari among the audience, Sokichi meets Melissa's seedy manager Kozo Yaguchi before Melissa's stalker, the Spider Dopant, appears and attacks the police. Sokichi fights the criminal before a Gaia Memory dealer named Eren Komori appears and the two take their leave. Though his partner Seiichiro "Matsu" Matsui suggests to leave it to the cops, Sokichi returns to the detective agency to meet his benefactor Shroud, who reveals that the Museum has begun their master plan and tries to give him the Skull Memory which he turns down. He later meets with Matsu at the library after Yaguchi's previous female clients are among the missing persons. Finding help in an informant named Stone, Sokichi breaks into the Yaguchi Talent Agency where he finds the missing girls being used as test subjects in Gaia Memory research. Forced to watch Stone get killed by Eren Komori when she becomes the Bat Dopant, Sokichi is unable to escape from her and the Spider Dopant. But Shroud arrives and tosses him the Lost Driver and the Skull Memory, allowing him to become the incomplete Kamen Rider Skull Crystal as he proceeds to defeat several Masquerade Dopants before getting himself into a pinch. Receiving a call from his young daughter Akiko, Sokichi promises her that he will attend her wedding when she grows up. This gives him the drive to fight as he pursues the Dopants. He only finds Yaguchi, who was only supplying the Museum with test subjects before he is killed by a Spider Bomb concealed in his wife. The next day, Sokichi confronts Matsu, knowing that he is the Spider Dopant after recognizing his handwriting at the scene of the crime. Found out, Matsu tries to fend himself from Sokichi before Melissa reveals that Matsu took the Gaia Memory to protect her from Yaguchi before it warped his mind. Furthermore, Matsu has placed a bomb in Melissa so she can love no one else. But the fact she does not love him drives Matsu further into insanity as he assumes his Dopant form and blankets Sokichi and all of Futo with Spider Bombs. Having no choice, Sokichi attempts to chase his ex-partner down. However, the Bat Dopant gets in his way as Sokichi becomes the complete Kamen Rider Skull. He chases after the Spider Dopant while using the SkullGarry to deal with the Bat Dopant before taking her down her with the Skull Punisher. Though she begs Kamen Rider Skull for mercy, he leaves her to die in the vehicle's resulting explosion. Catching up to his ex-partner, Kamen Rider Skull explains that Matsu is now paying for his crime and the Dopant must now follow. Using a Rider Kick, the Spider Memory breaks with Matsu dying in the Memory's side effects. Leaving a heart-broken Melissa without a word, Sokichi takes his leave. In the present day, Akiko is horrified at the tragedy she saw as the Pteranodon Yummy now has the ideal memory of a intense battle needed to achieve his goal. ''OOO: Nobunaga's Desire'' At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kougami talks of the most avaricious man in Japan, Oda Nobunaga, whose final resting place was found. With Doctor Maki overseeing the process, Kougami commissions the creation of a Cell Medal homunculus based on Nobunaga himself. After a part-time acting gig at a wedding, Eiji Hino gives away the money he and Hina Izumi earned, much to her dismay. While going on a paper route, Eiji confronts a Greeed-like monster in samurai armor attacking a man who has murdered another man. Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight the monster before he runs off and Eiji finds a barely conscious young man in the chase. Taking him to Cous Cossier, the man introduces himself as Nobunaga and reveals that he has no memory of who he is. Taking him under his wing, Eiji is amazed at Nobunaga's skill as he gets a job in the Marshall Software company. Later that night, Ankh confronts the strange Greeed as he kills another "killer". The next day, Nobunaga meets Yoshino Akechi, a ballerina, as he gets full control of the company. Eventually, he goes after the Kougami Foundation as Kougami gives his project a present: the Birth Driver. After firing Eiji, the male Pteranodon Yummy arrives for more memories for his Memory Memory, with Nobunaga becoming Kamen Rider Birth to fight him while gaining the people's support. However, as he and Hina watch Yoshino perform, Eiji is shocked to find Nobunaga to be the monster he confronted when he sprains the girl's foot. Heartbroken, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight him while Yoshino is confronted by a Greeed named Giru who uses her to create a female Pteranodon Yummy that meddles in the fight before it is destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo. However, Nobunaga begins to suffer a total Cell Medal breakdown to the point of losing his memories. He demands how Eiji can enjoy life without desire, only to find the answer he receives both foolish yet sensible. Nobunaga finds Yoshino at the hospital, using the last of his power to heal her leg. However, Doctor Maki arrives and adds three black Core Medals (Sasori, Ebi, and Kani) into Nobunaga which causes him to assume his complete Greeed-like form as he pleads Eiji to kill him. Having no choice, Kamen Rider OOO battles the Greeed and assumes Sagohzo Combo to end his friend's misery. Nobunaga thanks Eiji for opening his eyes to what truly matters in life as he asks Eiji to give Yoshino his regards before he breaks down into Cell Medals. The three black Core Medals fly off with Eiji in pursuit. ''Movie War Core'' Having obtained the most intense Kamen Rider battles in the Memory Memory, the male Pteranodon Yummy is caught off guard when the black Core Medals appear and combine with the Gaia Memory into the giant Kamen Rider Core, much to Akiko's horror as Eiji saves her. As Eiji assures Akiko that her father had his reasons for being a Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Core begins to destroy the area as Kamen Riders OOO and Double team up to fight the enemy. However, Kamen Rider Core proves too powerful and the two go underground to destroy the Gaia Memory's source of power to even the odds. Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme and Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo manage to outrun Kamen Rider Core and discover a giant crystal near the Earth's core - the source of Kamen Rider Core's power. Back on the surface, Ryu persuades Akiko to allow him to become Kamen Rider Accel to protect her from the Pteranodon Yummy before Shintaro Goto arrives as Kamen Rider Birth and backs up Accel in destroying the Yummy. Back underground, after Ankh shows up, which disturbs Shotaro, the Kamen Riders manage to destroy the crystal which only angers Kamen Rider Core. The two Kamen Riders call him a mockery of what a Kamen Rider truly is. Ankh gives Kamen Rider OOO the Medals required to transform into a new Combo called Tajadol Combo, and the resulting wind from the transformation allows Kamen Rider Double to transform into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme once again. The two Kamen Riders execute a combination Prominence Drop and Golden Xtreme Double Rider Kick that destroys Kamen Rider Core and shatters his core components. With a renewed sense of faith in the Kamen Riders, Akiko and the others hurry to her wedding while Eiji finds himself in Rio de Janeiro where Chiyoko Shiraishi just happens to be on vacation. At the wedding, Akiko discovers that Melissa is attending, and learns that Sokichi asked her to take his place at the wedding as he knew he can never see his own daughter again, while pulling his sleeve up revealing that the Spider Bomb didn't die with the Dopant. With that knowledge in mind, and her father with her in spirit, Akiko's marriage to Ryu goes without any hitch. Some time after, Eiji and Chiyoko return to Japan to show Hina the items they got from their short time in Brazil. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider OOO: The movie contains many factors that generally make it impossible to reconcile its events with the series' continuity. The greatest of these is the usage of Kamen Rider Birth: while Nobunaga's usage of the belt is context-free, Shintaro Goto is Birth here; whereas in the series he is initially passed over by Kougami in favor of someone else. Likewise, Eiji and Ankh possess the medals for the Tajadol Combo; these are fully obtained only after the death of Mezool and Gamel, both of whom appear in this movie and who don't return until after Eiji receives an even stronger combo. On top of that, the existence of Giru, the Dinosaur Greeed (and thus the pteranodon yummies), is completely impossible given the status of the purple medals as revealed later in the series. The most competent place to view the movie is after Eiji receives the Sagohzo Combo, which isn't too long prior to the ending date (other aspects like the O Medal Holder complicate matters further, but they can be ignored). Also, Eiji somehow has Mezool's Core Medals, but doesn't use them in the movie and Ankh manage to find his Core Medals without explanation. *Kamen Rider W: It takes place sometime after Philip was revived. Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Lion, Sai **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri, Gorilla, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Zou, Condor *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takagoriba Combo, Takatorartar Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Sagohzo Combo, Latorartar Combo, Tajadol Combo Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Xtreme ***Body - Joker, Metal, Xtreme **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatJoker, HeatMetal, CycloneJokerXtreme, CycloneJokerGoldXtreme **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel **Kamen Rider Skull ***Skull **'Forms:' ***Skull Crystal, Skull Characters Kamen Riders |Philip/Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Skull |Sokichi Narumi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Orange; "|Kamen Rider Core |Kamen Rider Core |} And Introducing Allies OOO *Hina Izumi *Kousei Kougami *Erika Satonaka *Kiyoto Maki *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Yoshino Akechi W *Akiko Narumi *Mikio Jinno *Shun Makura *Watcherman *Santa-chan *Queen & Elizabeth *Shroud *Isamu "Sam" Bito *Stone Villains *Nobunaga (Armored Warrior Inhumanoid) *Greeed *Pteranodon Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy (Male) **Pteranodon Yummy (Female) *Dopants **Seiichiro "Matsu" Matsui/Spider Dopant **Eren Komori/Bat Dopant *Kozo Yaguchi Kamen Rider Core is the main antagonist in the final portion of the film, the first evil Kamen Rider promoted entirely in CG. Kamen Rider Core is a giant magma-based monster created from the three black Core Medals: , the , the , and the , a Gaia Memory linked to the planet that enables the viewer to look into the past for strong memories. Because he has the powers of the inner core itself, Kamen Rider Core can burn anything within physical contact or use pyrokinetic powers such as firing a beam from his mouth strong enough to set a city on fire. Kamen Rider Core can also turn his lower half of his body into a motorcycle known as . Cast ;''W cast * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;OOO cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Movie War Cast * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider OOO: * Kamen Rider Skull, Kamen Rider Accel, Ankh, Kamen Rider Birth: * Shroud: * Uva: * Kazari, Armored Warrior Inhumanoid, Kamen Rider Double: * Gamel, Spider Dopant, Pteranodon Yummy (Male): * Mezool, Pteranodon Yummy (Female): * Bat Dopant: Theme song * "HEART∞BREAKER" ** Lyrics: Maki Ohguro ** Composition: Koji Kikkawa ** Arrangement: Hiroaki Sugawara ** Artist: Daikichi is a musical unit composed of Koji Kikkawa and Maki Ohguro using the first kanji of their surnames. This name is literally translated as "Great Luck". The unit was originally named . The single was released on December 15, 2010. The film's soundtrack was released on December 15, 2010. The movie's music includes "Got to Keep it Real", "Nobody's Perfect", and a track titled "Finally", sung by series' actress Hikaru Yamamoto as her character Melissa. "Finally" was written & arranged by Shoko Fujibayashi, and composed by Shuhei Naruse, used during the Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double portion of the film where the character of Melissa performs at a concert. Other versions of "Finally" can be heard during Kamen Rider OOO: Nobunaga's Desire. Notes *It is the only Movie War that features 3 Rider's name in the title. *This is the only Movie War film where the Secondary Rider's "early bird cameo" is not just a brief post-credits scene; with it appearing twice manipulated by two different users. **Also, the first actual user of Birth doesn't appear in this movie and Goto would be the second user later in the series. *The Taja Spinner does not appear when OOO becomes Tajadol Combo for the first time. *Like all Kamen Rider W titles, the letter in the main title has multiple meanings. In this case, "W" stands for "Double", "Worry", "Wedding" and "Why" *This is the first Movie War that have secondary Riders from both series fighting together. *It is the only film that doesn't feature any monsters in the past that the Riders have fought, despite that the Spider and Bat Dopants were introduced in this film as a flashback. References *Movie War Core detail Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Crossovers Category:Movie War Movies